Recognised
by AkiraSesshoumaruMalfoy
Summary: SasuHina. Cute fluffy fic. Au OOcness. When Naruto breaks her heart, Sasuke provides the shoulder to cry on.


Well, this is something I never thought I'd write. Miss Yaoi Smut Fairy has written a Het fic involving Hinata and Sasuke. OMG!!!!!! Anyway, dunno where this came from. Just read, enjoy and review.

Words: 1 438

AU, OOCness

SasuHina

When Hinata is heartbroken, Sasuke digs deep and tried to mend it. Will he succeed?

Romance

**Recognised**

Had Sasuke not been entirely bored with the proceedings around him, he would have completely ignored the look of heartbreak that crossed Hinata's delicate features after Naruto and Sakura had announced their engagement. Everyone was thrilled, or happy at least, but only Sasuke paid attention to the silent recluse that was Hyuuga Hinata.

Daughter of the head of the largest Media company in Japan, she should have been the first one noticed in a crowd. However, she was not. True, she was studying business, communications and finances at Tokyo's largest University to prepare her for the role of taking over the company, however she was softly spoken and not easily recognisable.

Sasuke, too, was the son of a large business owner, with prestige to outmatch the Hyuuga, and he knew for a fact that the dresses and ornaments the Hyuuga flower wore to the dinners that only the elite were invited to were in a different dimension to the baggy jackets, cargo pants, sneakers and hats she wore in public. That was how she was ill recognisable. At that moment, however, she should have been the most recognisable person in the room.

She smiled politely, as though she was noticed and made her quiet exit. Sasuke, too, left, with much more hassle. Ino was all over him, begging him to stay a while. However, he had more important matters to deal with, such as a heart broken Hyuuga who was the only person in his life worth a second glance.

It didn't take too long to locate Hinata. Sasuke expected that it would be difficult, but the building was large and engorged with people and there were few places one would go to be alone. He located her on the roof, sobbing quietly.

Upon noticing Sasuke's arrival, she jumped up and wiped her eyes, smiling shyly.

"C-can I he-help you Uchiha-san?" she asked softly. He walked up beside her and got her to sit down with him. Try as he might to deny it, his feelings for the Hyuuga had just increased

38- no, 42.34 percent. That made it a gross total of approximately 43.67 percent.

"Hinata-chan, no need for the formalities," he admonished tenderly. "Oh, and by the way, Uchiha-san is my father." Hinata nodded, a slight tinge rising to her tear traced cheeks.

"All right, Sasuke-kun," she smiled. Sasuke sighed, pleased with himself. He leaned back onto the wall, relaxing.

"Now, Hinata-chan," he began. "What brings you to the roof on this freezing night at the bringing of good news for our dear friends Naruto-dobe and Sakura-san?" he asked quietly. He peered at Hinata through the corner of his eyes and noticed her eyes glaze over and her lower lip tremble. He smirked slightly.

"I think I get it," he spoke with an air of indifference and boredom. "Naruto-dobe has broken your heart, right?" he asked, turning to face her. That comment earned him an inconsolable bluenette for all of twenty three minutes thirty two seconds counting.

Wiping away her tears with her beige jacket, she averted her gaze to the cement below her.

Subconsciously her fingers came up to fidget with a tear in her blue sweat pants.

"I-I'm s-sorry t-to h-hol-d y-you u-up, S-s-sasu-ke-kun," she hiccupped. Sasuke shook his head, a small smile creeping up to his lips.

"Not at all, Hinata-chan," he whispered. They sat there in silence for a few moments before Hinata dared to speak.

"Why did you come and look for me?" she asked timidly. Sasuke closed his eyes and leant his head back. He took a deep breath before replying.

"Well, I was bored with the small talk, braving the scene for Gaara's sake only and when the happy couple announced their news, you look devastated. I decided, on impulse only, to search for you," he finished. Hinata looked off in the distance.

"why would you do that for me Sasuke-san?" she asked softly. Upon realising how rude it sounded she blushed and tried to sink further into the shadows. "Not that i am ungrateful, I am honoured, but...." her flustering explanation trailed off.

"I wanted to," he stated simply, then decided to explain, for obviously Hinata hadn't caught on to what he was going on about. Judging by the look on her face, she wasn't going to ask him anything either.

"I know you Hinata," he dropped the honourific. "You are ten times more beautiful than Sakura-san. You are softly spoken, wilful without being imposing, can hold an intelligent conversation and you're devoted to Naruto. I have known you for quite some time and I realise that this is no new development. Your infatuation is charming and not bordering on obsessive. However, for him not to have noticed everything that you do for him you do because you want him to love you is laughable. Maybe it is because we are both outcasts-"

"I'm not an outcast," Hinata murmured, interrupting his speech. Sasuke chuckled.

"Yes, you are, but that's not the point," he sighed.

"Why am I an outcast and what is your point?' she asked defensively.

"You're an outcast because you stay in your corner, playing with your jacket, admiring the one you love from afar and every day you go home to your father. You have no friends. You have acquaintances that drag you everywhere even if you don't want to go. That, and they leave you there. I have the same problem. Gaara and Shikamaru take me everywhere with them and half the time I end up walking home on my own. We're similar, Hinata." Hinata folded her arms indignantly. Sasuke thought the pout on her face was cute.

"My point is that I care for you," he sighed. "Maybe the altitude has gotten to me, but I like you Hinata, I may even love you." Hinata gasped softly. "That isn't easy for me to accept, but I want to take care of you. Naruto has broken your heart and I want to be the one to mend it. It would do me a great honour if you would be my girlfriend." There was no request on the end of his soft words. Hinata blushed anyway.

"I-I-I don't know what to say," she murmured. "I like you too, Sasuke-kun, but I love Naruto." Sasuke shrugged.

"That's okay, it was worth a shot anyway." he went to stand but Hinata grasped his hand, leaving his bent over awkwardly.

"I-i i-it might work," she shrugged, trying to steady the beating of her heart and the pressure on her lungs. Sasuke knelt down in front of her, entwining their fingers.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," he murmured. Hinata smiled and blushed.

"But I would like to try."

Sasuke smiled slightly and moved his hands to Hinata's pink cheek. He pulled her in for a gentle, tender kiss, smiling at the small squeak and inwardly doing the happy dance because

she didn't pull away.

Soon, air became a necessity and they parted, only to rejoin seconds later for a more passionate kiss. Sasuke opened his mouth and licked Hinata's bottom lip, a silent ask for entrance.

Hinata shyly parted her lips for Sasuke's tongue to enter. It was strange, the feeling of another persons tongue in her mouth, licking at every corner, mapping it out. She closed her eyes and pressed her own tongue forwards on his.

They parted, a small trail of saliva connecting their slightly red lips. Hinata breathed out, small squeaks escaping every now and then. Sasuke looked at her red lips, flushed cheeks and closed alabaster eyelids. He leant in and trailed kisses up her cheek to her ear.

"You're beautiful," he murmured. Hinata blushed hotly and cringed, embarrassed. Sasuke chucked at her reaction before standing. She looked up at him, curiosity and worry in her pale eyes.

"C'mon, Hina-chan, let's go tell everybody the good news," he smiled softly, extending his hand to help her up.

As they walked back to the gathering room, she looked up at his handsome features and smiled. He was someone she could see her self having children with, growing old with....she blushed.

"Hey, where'd you guys go?" Kiba asked, eyes trailing down there arms to their hands.

"We have something to tell you," Sasuke stated, glancing at Hinata. She nodded and leant up to peck him on the lips.

"We are officially dating," Hinata smiled, head resting on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke wrapped an arm protectively around her waist. He was planning on making her the happiest girl in the world. But first things fist...making sure her overprotective ''acquaintances'' didn't kill him first.

**Fin**

Hmm, Naruto-dobe is, in this fic, meaning "The/That Idiot Naruto", however I am well aware dobe is not a suffix and the literal translation probably would be "Naruto-Idiot" or something of the like.

Well, I don't know what to think of this. I mean, for me (Miss Yaoi Smut Fairy, as my friends have dubbed me) Het isn't a strong point. I wanted to start out with something a bit more generic (SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTem or NejiTenTen) however I wrote SasuHina. As I said, this is my first try at a het fic and I do have plans for another.

Pairings look set to include: NejiTen, ShikaTem, SasuInoSaku, HinaKiba and NaruFemKyuubi(Though, honestly, it's a guy). There will be generic yaoi (Akatsukiyaoi (not giant orgy)), GaaSasu and I think I'm adding Madara(Tobi)FemKyuubi.

Hmm, it will be AU and it will be OOC and it will involve Naruto saving the world and having a happily ever after (I think). Tell me anything you want me to alter and if you're interested.

If you have any requests, I'd like to read them and review please. Give me the strength to prevail ^-^ Reviews are my food lol


End file.
